The Second Reign of the Dark Lord
by Terciel
Summary: Voldemort wins the battle, and the wizarding world is left in turmoil. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Voldemort has won the last battle, Harry has been killed and is dead, everything that happened before the moment when Voldemort attempted to kill Harry in the book has still happened, Snape is still dead, Fred is still dead etcetera.**

Ginny slowly clutched her stomach as another hunger pain ripped through her, she was lying alone in one of the cells of the now over-crowded Azkaban.

It had been three months since Voldemort had risen again and life had been hard for everybody that he had kept alive. Their days were not much more than pain filled nightmares and many wished they were dead, but the death eaters were crueller than that, allowing them to reach the brink of death but never death itself.

Voldemort had mainly kept the purebloods alive, they may have been blood traitors during his rise to power but he would not spill the blood of purebloods when he could help it. He needed them for his breeding programmes.

Ginny was one of the 'lucky' few who had been kept alive, she had no clue how many others there were or even how long she had been there, a spell had been put on all of the cells so no noise from outside could be heard, she was completely secluded and sometimes wished she could reach madness, blissful oblivion, but every time she tried to drift away something inside herself stopped her.

The last fading rays of sunlight were glowing mildly in her cell and from this and Ginny could tell it was almost dark, she started to shiver. She didn't like the dark, that was when the dementors were in their element, swooping down, feeding on the basic human fear of darkness.

Ginny felt crying, but she had cried so much that her tears were dried up long ago, all she could do was lessen the pain by rocking back and forward slightly, just to keep her emotions at bay.

Ginny spent most days willing herself to forget her past, to not remember who she was. To remember was to feel and feeling hurt, more than she'd ever admit.

Everyday a death eater would push a potion in, no food for the blood traitors, just something to keep them alive. Ginny was one of the lucky ones though, she had had a death eater 'take a fancy to her' and got a little food sometimes. For this she was grateful, but sometimes she could almost taste her mother's cooking, or maybe she was just willing to taste it so much that she did.

_Oh no_, she thought to herself. She had started to think about the past again and that was never good, she looked around the cell for something to distract her, her eyes flicking around quickly.

All she saw was the tiny grimy cell walls and a small ladybird in the corner, Ginny crawled slowly over to the ladybird and began talking to it slowly and soothingly.

"Are you trapped in here too?" She said, willing herself not to cry. "I'm Ginny, I'm trapped, I wish I had wings like you, maybe I could fly away. Why don't you? Just leave me, desert me. GO!"

All the anger Ginny had been feeling over the period of time she had been in there built up, being vented out on this tiny ladybird which was perched on her hand.

The ladybird sensing the danger suddenly opened her wing and flew out of the window, towards freedom, the one thing Ginny knew she could never obtain again.

She took comfort in the thought that another person could be close to her, very close. Within a metre maybe, maybe one of her brothers.

She shuddered as she realised that her mother and father were old, they would not have been kept alive. As she thought this she realised that maybe her brothers would not have been, it was women the death eaters needed, for their pureblood race. Not men and certainly not men who were blood traitors.

She bit her lip and rocked, slowly driving the memory of her brothers out of her head and thinking again of her dingy cell and the fact that maybe one day, she would see sunlight properly, not just out of the small window slit in the wall of her cell. Ginny had always loved the sun, ever since she was a little girl, it made her happy and now there was no light and no happiness.

Ginny suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the sound of her cell door opening, she backed into the corner. It had been a long time since anyone had been into her cell, the potions and food were slipped in through a hole in the door.

She was glad of this, seeing the people who had murdered all of the people that she loved was not something she desired greatly.

The door creaked open slowly and Ginny suddenly stood up, not wanting to be seen as weak, although she was now and she knew it.

Her eyes slowly moved up from the floor to the doorway and as she saw who it was her mouth opened in shock.

_Thanks for reading this, please review and tell me what you think. Review now!_


	2. Chapter 2

The person standing at the door was the one person Ginny thought she would never see again, it was her father.

Ginny was shocked at how he looked; the once smiling face had been transformed into tired eyes and huge wrinkles. He looked as if he had been aged 30 years in only a few weeks. His once blinding red hair was almost completely grey and only a few small specks of red still showed.

Both Ginny and her father stared at each other for a number of seconds, to Ginny it felt like years. She tried to stand up and walk to him but found it impossible, she was too weak, her legs collapsed from beneath her.

Her father ran over and grabbed her before she hit the floor, holding her gently as she had once done when she was a baby.

It was at this point that Ginny noticed the death eater standing behind her father, Draco Malfoy, he was watching them, blinkingly slowly, trying to look away from their obvious show of affection.

"Why?" Said Ginny slowly. "Why are you here? When the death eaters took over I thought that they must have killed you, I thought you were dead!" With the last statement she let out a whimper and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Arthur hugged Ginny more tightly and spoke softly to her.

"They kept me alive; the purebloods were not killed unless they were wanted by no-one. Our wands were taken away from us and we were all sold as slaves to the death eaters. I was brought by Draco Malfoy. It has been three months of constant chores, one's more befitting to a house elf, it has been hard but I am still alive and I am grateful for this, Draco has treated me with more care and respect than many others would have."

After her father had finished talking Ginny stared into his eyes, she could not believe that he had uttered the same words as _treated me well _in the same sentence as Draco Malfoy. From what she had seen of Draco Malfoy over her years at school he was not capable of treating anybody well.

"No, Ginny do not looked so shocked. Draco has been kind, he has let me come here to visit you, although the manner of my visit is not as I wished it is still a visit, and I hope that we will be seeing a lot more of each other soon."

Ginny gave him a quizzical look, she could not imagine why they would be seeing each other more soon. Did Malfoy need another slave? In a way she hoped so, anything was better than the grey monotony of the cell she lived in.

Just as she was thinking this Draco stepped forward and broke the father and daughter apart.

"Arthur, you know the manner of our visit, please get on with telling her the details. I do not take kindly to physical shows of affection to her either."

Ginny watched as her father stood up and looked down at her, she could see in his eyes that he wished to hug her and hated Malfoy in that moment, he really was as bad as she remembered.

Her father then started talking hesitantly.

"Gin...As you know you are seventeen and of legal age," He breathed in sharply at this point and Ginny feared for what was about to be said.

He then ploughed on with explanation, "For the survival of the pureblood wizarding race," he stuttered, as though he was saying a speech that he had been taught. "We must all make an effort and must ensure a next generation."

Ginny knew what this meant, and looked at her father, what was he trying to say? Would she have to do have intercourse with a death eater?

"Yes, Ginny" Her father said, seeing what his daughter was thinking. "You have been picked out by somebody and you must do what they say."

He said the words as if they were breaking up the very fibres that he was made of, Ginny realised that it must be awful for him to imagine his little girl being used in this way. He had never been pleased that she was going out with any of the boys she had been out with in the past, when it had not even been under copious circumstances.

She wanted to scream out, she wanted to hit her father but she knew that if she did to it would upset him so she just took a deep breath and said, "With whom?"

Her father paused; not wanting to carry on then said, in a whisper, "Draco"

Ginny took a sharp intake of breath, Draco Malfoy? He had picked her? What evil things would he do with her?

"Ginny, I am sorry, I cannot stop this, you are his property now, as am I. We must try to deal with the situation as well as we can, you will leave this cell now and we will go back to his manor."

Draco then stepped forward, "Arthur, that will be all. Please stop talking to her." Her father stopped, immediately stepping backwards and retreating behind Draco.

"Ginny, come with me, we are going to Diagon Alley. Arthur, floo yourself back to the manor immediately please, prepare my bed, make sure it is clean. That will be all."

Her father walked down the opposite corridor and Ginny looked into Draco's eyes as he walked towards her. There was a look of longing in his eyes that Ginny was scared of, it terrified her in fact.

Ginny whimpered and moved away as Draco stretched out his hand towards her.

"You stupid little girl, I'm not going to hit you, take my hand and pull yourself up."

Ginny took his hand and found that it was strangely warm, not cold as she had expected, he pulled her thin frame up with ease.

"Now, follow me" He barked at her.

She followed at a snail's pace as they walked slowly through the corridors of Azkaban.

_**Please review, just tell me what you think, if you like it, if you like the story.**_

__

_**Thanks. xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny and Draco finally reached the fireplace; Draco hesitated suddenly and turned towards Ginny. She moved a step backwards, wondering what he was going to do.

"Oh, stop being so pathetic you...you...er...little cow" Draco said, attempting to act maliciously.

The death eater next to the fireplace, Walden Macnair, gave him a pleased look; obviously this was how he was meant to act thought Ginny.

He then grabbed her by the arm, threw some floo powder in the fire and shouted: "Diagon Alley"

They spun around and around in the fire place before finally emerging out of the grate in the Leaky Cauldron. The place had changed since Ginny's last visit there, everything in the pub was bedecked with green and silver colours and small huddles of wizards and witches stood around it, talking loudly.

As they started to walk through the bar many people clapped Draco on the back, smiling at him.

"Finally growing up Dray, well done my boy" Said an old man with heavily lidded eyes who Ginny knew she recognised from somewhere but did not know why.

There were many of these comments and many people leant over to touch Ginny, only to be stopped by Draco who glared at them, seemingly she was his property and no-one else was allowed to touch her. Ginny was almost grateful for this as she did not like the idea of an old grubby death eater being allowed to touch her.

Finally they emerged from the bar into the alley way at the back. Ginny blinked madly, unable to see in the amount of daylight, it hurt her eyes if she tried to open them too much.

Draco paid no attention to her and began to tap the bricks with the point of his wand, as he finished the wall opened up revealing the hustling bustling Diagon Alley.

Ginny gasped as her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw that most of the shops on the street were boarded up and many had death eaters guarding them.

There were posters up all over the street, all reading exactly the same thing:

_Resistance is futile._

_If you know of anyone who is in the resistance, more commonly known as the Order of the Phoenix, please report this immediately to a senior member of the ministry._

_If anybody from the resistance sees this, we know you're out there. _

_We __**WILL **__find you._

As Ginny read the poster she felt hope flood through her, the Order of the Phoenix was still going, there was hope.

Maybe even hope enough to overthrow Voldemort and his followers at some point. She clung to this hope as Draco dragged her through the streets, not even pausing to give her tired body a rest for a moment.

Ginny wanted to ask him where he was taking her but did not see that it would improve the situation and did not want to get hurt at all so she just tried to walk as quickly as she could, blocking out the stares many people were giving her and clinging tightly to Draco's hand.

As they walked past Ollivander's she heard somebody cough and turned around, her breath caught in her throat as she saw who it was.

The person standing before her had hardly changed, except their expression, and the side they were on it seemed. It was Dean Thomas, a former boyfriend of hers.

As Draco walked past Dean, Draco nodded to him and the boys shared a knowing smile. Ginny's eyes widened in shock, how could Dean be a death eater? Why would he turn to them? When she had spent time with him she had always thought he was kind, the jealous type yes, but still kind.

Ginny's thoughts ended as Draco stopped at a newly erected clothing shop, called _Silas' Clothing Emporium._ Draco motioned for her to go in and Ginny slowly crossed the threshold and made her way into the shop.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy" Called and elderly looking witch from the corner. "How can I be of assistance?"

"I need clothes and under garments for my betrothed," Draco said, putting emphasis on the word betrothed.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat for the second time that day, _BETHROTHED?! _Did this mean they were to get married? Ginny thought her heart had skipped a beat when the word betrothed was uttered, she had realised that she was his and would have to have his children but not that he would be getting married to him.

At this point she started to sob; she had always imagined a large wedding, like Bill's. With her family all around her and Harry at her side, yet here she was about to marry the boy who had never said a nice word to her in her life.

Draco drew back his hand and slapped her; Ginny was surprised, not because he had slapped her but because it had not hurt even half as much as Fred and George's play fights had. She wondered why he had not hit her hard. She did not have much time to ponder this thought though because at that moment the woman whipped out a tape measure and began to take every measurement that Ginny could imagine.

After what seemed like forever Ginny was finally kitted out with a wardrobe fit for a Queen, she wondered why all these clothes were necessary. Was she to be more than just someone to reproduce with? She dismissed this thought immediately, to have to spend the rest of her life with _Malfoy _was not a thought she wanted to contemplate.

Draco then dragged Ginny back the way they had came, back into Diagon Alley.

They reached the fireplace and Draco Malfoy barked, "Malfoy Manor!"


	4. Chapter 4

As Ginny lay in the darkness that night she contemplated the events of that day, she was not happy with her current arrangement but it at least broke the monotony of the cell and for that she could only ever be grateful.

When they had got back to the house Draco had told her to give him a shoulder massage, she had obliged without question, a shoulder massage was nothing compared to some of the actions that he could force her to do.

The rest of the day had carried on in the same way, with him ordering her to do meaningless tasks, such as sweep out the fireplace and make sure his hair was perfect. Ginny had always thought him vain at Hogwarts but didn't know how much he did to look good until now.

The only time Ginny had grimaced even a little was when he had made her scrub him in the bath, but much to her relief the bubbles covered any parts of him that she did not wish to see.

After scrubbing him in the bath Ginny had started to think that maybe, just maybe, Draco wanted more than just somebody to screw, maybe he wanted somebody who could mother him.

If the situation had been any different then she may have even felt pity for this boy but since she had helped lock up and even murder many innocent people all she saw when she looked at him was sheer disgust.

The only good point she could see about her position with him was that she now knew that her father was not dead and she even got glimpses of him at points.

Her father seemed to avoid her around the house though, Ginny had a feeling that he couldn't face the sight of his daughter with Draco Malfoy.

After a day of doing all of Draco's bidding the time that Ginny dreaded had finally come, night. She had been terrified of what he would make her do.

It went as Ginny had thought it would, he had lead her up to his room, he had then lain her next to him on the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Ginny had lain there on the bed, desperately trying to breathe steadily and get ready for the events which were about to happen. She hoped desperately that he would be gentle with her, she had had many boyfriends at Hogwarts but had never slept with any of them.

Then she had heard the toilet flush and knew that it was about to happen, she closed her eyes and tried not to look too scared.

But to her great surprise there was silence and it seemed he had not moved onto the bed with her, she chanced a glance at him and saw that he was fully dressed in silk pyjamas and was staring at her with a humorous look on his face.

"Oh for goodness sake don't be so stupid. Turn the lights off and lie on the floor next to my bed, and remember you better be up before me to prepare my bath or there will be hell to pay."

Ginny had then turned off the light and lain down on the floor and this was how she had come to reflect upon her day, she was surprised, maybe he did not like her in that way, or even think of her like that. She let herself hope but suddenly heard a mumble from the bed.

"Ginny...yes...keep going...please"

Draco was obviously deeply asleep and was not aware of his actions, Ginny pulled herself up onto her knees and glanced at him on the bed.

In his sleep he had managed to pull his trousers off and was lying in a position that would have been comical to Ginny if his member had not been hard and her name had not been on his lips.

Ginny had never seen a naked man who was not one of her brothers before, and she had certainly never seen a naked man with an erection.

Her mother had taught her the facts of the birds and the bees and she knew what was meant to happen but she was shocked at the sight of it as it was different to how she had imagined.

Although Ginny was shocked at what she saw she found it hard to take her eyes off him and if she was honest to herself she really didn't find it as disgusting as she should.

She was not amused however by the fact that in his asleep state Draco had begun to move his hand towards his member and she suddenly realised that he had woken up, he was now doing this of his own accord.

She quickly lay down back in her original position, she was scared, did he know that she had been watching?

She heard his breathing quickening and then a sharp moan as he obviously reached his climax.

She thought that all had gone quiet, and slowly she stopped panicking and turned over, brushing her hair from her face and wishing the floor wasn't quite so uncomfortable.

She then heard a whisper from the bed, "Yes, my whore, I knew you were watching, that show was for your benefit and your benefit only. Believe me _that _does not happen over blood traitors, now sleep or I will punish you."

Ginny took a sharp intake of breath as she realised that this situation with Draco was not going to be a walk in the park.


End file.
